wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Yellowtail
|-|Intro= This character belongs to Piggyxl. Do not edit. Coding by FSH. |-|Info= Appearance Yellowtail is considered perhaps the prettiest of the female servants in Deborah Hive. She wears no jewelry unlike most of the other servants at her Hive but many still admire her. She is slim and slightly below average heigh especially compared to her mate. Yellowtail is almost always bowing deeply to Hivewings no matter if she even knows them. When serving Fruit Fly, the daughter of Lady Deborah, Yellow always tries to Stand tall and look professional. Her scales and mixture of light yellow with hints of orange on her back. On her wings there are bit of light pink and light green which can be found on various places on her scales. Her eyes of a light green which usually are looking down at the ground. Overall, Yellowtail is beatuiful Silkwing who does her best to remember her place as a servant and nothing more. Personality Yellowtail is the epitome of a good servant. She is extremely loyal to her HiveWings masters and to Milkweed. Sadly, hardly any of the HiveWings return her devoted personality and they often use her good nature to their own benefit. Many days she comes home covered in bruises and even several cuts given to her by HiveWings. Even though they abuse her, she still has respect for them and treats them with kindness. The only HiveWings who is nice to her is her master, Fruit Fly. Despite all the devastation and uncanny bad fortune Yellow has suffered, she continues to be a thoughtful, compassionate, positive and resilient dragon. Gallery 3F00B152-DBAB-46B8-A06D-1013E14E4585.png|Colored by Piggy Screenshot 20190729-191154.jpg|By Epiphlyte 11DAC846-5335-414B-BD4A-3505836DD7FA.png|With Milkweed By Piggy Untitled45-2.png|By kiwi 29D9813A-E0F9-42E6-8203-B69B613B2E90.png|By Ahkia 9A8BC906-3D09-44D1-96A2-D1EB8CB2F838.png|Colored by Piggy C94A5E0E-1926-4EA6-87CA-74599B00A88B.jpeg|Aesthetic by AFellowMarcyMain Milktail.jpeg|MilkTail Aesthetic |-|History= History Yellowtail’s parents were permanently sent to Misbehaver's Way when she was still an egg. The Silkwing In charge of her hive’s Silkwing eggs gave it to an orphanage after it had hatched. The owner of the orphanage was Banana who raised her along with a talonful of other young dragonets. When she turned 4, A HiveWing adopted her and introduced herself as Fruit Fly, the daughter of Lady Deborah. Fruit Fly took Yellow back to her hive to keep as her personal servant. At the hives, the rest of the Silkwing servants in her hive hated her. They thought it was unfair that a mere four year old got to be the lady’s daughter’s servant. Because of this, when Fruit Fly wasn’t around, they beat her up in an attempt to make her fail at her job and be replaced. Yellowtail, being nervous and scared, never told Fruit Fly about them hurting her and always told her that she fell through the silk bridges while running errands. This went on for months until one day while the other Silkwing pulled down into the kitchen to beat her up, a dull brown Silkwing scared them off, threatening to report them to Lady Deborah. After Yellowtail thanked him, he introduced himself as Milkweed, the son of the head chef. Their meeting us cut short when Yellow had to return to Fruit Fly. The two dragnets often passed each other in the servant hallways and Milkweed always came running when the other servants tried to attack her. Around the age of 5, Milkweed was hired on as Lord Adonis‘s personal Servant. This allowed the two dragnets to hang out more. However, one day the other servants teamed up on Milkweed and beat him up, causing him to limp on his back left talon. This caused him to be picked on even more and Yellotail was too scared to stand up for him. Hummingbird, however, was more than willing to fight any dragons who dared to harm Milkweed. Hummingbird, was a year older than Yellowtail and already had gone through metamorphosis. She worked in the kitchens and tried to get close to Milkweed knowing that his father was rich. As Yellowtail and Milkweed got closer to their metamorphosis, their affection towards each other became more and more apparent, much to the dislike of Hummingbird. Hummingbird got tired of them being together and decided to take matters into her own talons. She stole the book of Clearsight and hid it in Yellowtail’s servant bag and framed her for stealing it. Yellowtail was sent to Misbehavers way permanently by order of Lady Deborah. Fruit Fly and Milkweed tried to reason with the Lady that Yellowtail would never do something like this so Lady Deborah decides to only make it for a year. When Yellowtail awoke again, she found herself being dragged away in chains from her pedestal in Misbehavior’s Way which was in between her parents’. Once she was released, Yellowtail immediately headed for her and Milkweed’s room in Deborah Hive only to find him missing. She searched all over the hive for him but couldn’t find him. She returned to their room in tears as night fell. Then, Milkweed entered with his newly grown wings. They embraced each other tightly and returned to work the next morning. Much to Yellowtail’s surprise, all of the dragons addressed Fruit Fly as Lady Fruit Fly. Fruit Fly explained that Deborah had died due to a strange illness spreading through the hives, making her the new Lady of the Hive. The following week, Yellowtail noticed it hurt to walk on her talons but thought nothing of it. As she was serving Fruit Fly her evening meal, she collapsed to the ground in pain. Fruit Fly immediately started to call for help when she realized that Yellow’s wing buds were glowing. Knowing she didn’t have any time to spare, Fruit Fly picked up Yellowtail in her talons and flew her to Cicada Hive. They arrived in the Cocoon just in time as Yellowtail started her metamorphosis. Milkweed arrived soon after, and tried to approach Yellowtail as she entered her cocoon only to be shoved away by guards. Lady Fruit Fly growled at them to let Milkweed stay and they obeyed. Milkweed stayed in Cicada hive near Yellow’s cocoon until she came out. |-|Relationships= Relationships MilkWeed- Wood- Yellowtail And Wood grew up in the orphanage together. Yellow was about a year and a half older than the Leafwing. During their time together. Yellowtail often went hunting with him as they played by the sore line. She developed a tiny crush on him around the age of 3 but quickly got over it. She misses him along with the others now that she lives in the hives everyday, but still doesn’t regret her decision to leave. Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Content (Piggyxl) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress